ReCalled
by X.LoVeIsPaInFuL.X
Summary: This is AFTER Fang left but placed in the middle of angel AFTER he already has his mutant group.    Fang collects his group but realizes that he needs help from the one he left. MAX. they meet up and she has new skills and a couple tricks up her sleeves j
1. Chapter 1

**LoVe: this is my very first soooooo yeah ;P**

**Max: no wonder you suck like a friggin whitecoat**

**LoVe: Heyyyy talk like that and I will kill you off in MY story *Evil laugh***

**Fang: NOOOOOOO!**

**Max: awww fang you care! It's nice to know since last time I checked you had left me**

**Fang: ….**

**LoVe: BURNNNNNN! *highfives Max***

**P.S. I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>::Summary::<p>

This is AFTER Fang left but placed in the middle of angel AFTER he already has his mutant group.

Fang collects his group but realizes that he needs help from the one he left. MAX. they meet up and she has new skills and a couple tricks up her sleeves just to get back at him. The catch, Max and the Flock are now extremely famous and hollywood stars with Vampire and Eraser bodygaurds. Fang has teamed up with Maya and the Gen 7 kids. All is not going well but will it end well? FAX all the way incase you doubt me ;P

Re-Called Chapter 1

"Max!" my manager screamed "Higgins' decided that you and the Flock would be perfect for the photo shoot!"

"Joy." I stated sarcasticly "that's great."

"Now honey, remember why you asked me to do this. You wanted everybody to know about Itex and the Whitecoats. I'm doing my job so suck it up and do your part." Hannah scolded **(a/n the managers name is Hannah) **Hannah knows about my past and everything.

"I know , I know" I commented, already walking away to tell the flock about our newly scheduled photo shoot. Looking back I realized that Hannah was right and that the photo shoot would be a good thing

_Flashback:_

"_Max?" angel said "I think I know a way to get the word about itex and the whitcoats out without fang's blog"_

_I flinched at that name but never the less looked down at angel "how sweety?" I questioned._

"_how about we get famous and use that to warn everybody?"_

" _that sound like a good plan" iggy said. Gazzy nodded and went along with it too._

"_F-f-f- FAMOUS!" Nudge shrieked "that sounds amazing I mean we could…."_

_I kind of zoned her out as she ranted about being famous and all 'I guess it could work' I thought _

"_Yay!" angel said, of course having read my mind "I'll see If I can find us a manager that would work" and streaked out of the room_

"_Max are you sure your ok with this?" Dylan questioned_

_Yes, Dylan was still with us " yeah I guess it couldn't hurt" I said thoughtfully._

_Little did I know how insanely famous we would be….._

_End Flashback_

*sigh* we had gotten insanely famous VERY quickly be casue of our wings we were invited to every party, asked to be in every movie or play or photo shoot possible. My life was just getting crazier and crazier. 'oh shoot' I mentally slaped myself I am supposed to be getting ready for the MTV awards with the flock right now. I sighed at I took of sprinting to our fortress (mansion) to meet the stylists that were getting us ready.

***Time Skip***

I had just been buffed and polished for 5 hours to get ready for this. Me and the flock were on our way to the awards in my limo when my phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked the person on the other line. We were about to arrive at the venue so I had to hurry this up

"Hey Max." said ?

* * *

><p><strong>LoVe: Yay! Done with chap 1!<strong>

**Max: finally took you long enough.**

**LoVe: shut up! And don't worry me peeps I will be back soon with the 2****nd**** chap**

**Fang: R&R!**


	2. Power List

**Me: these are all of the powers I decided to give them! Fang didn't get many cause the a** decided to leave the flock and after that they got more powerful.**

**Fang: I am not an a****

**Max: Actually…. You are a huge one**

**Me: and that is what fang gets for leaving!**

**Max: FYI James Patterson owns everything!**

Powers:

Max: control over air, water, earth, fire, weather, telekinesis, hyper speed (flying and running), fortune cookie voice box, ability to change physical appearance (wings, hair, eyes, clothes etc..), super enhanced hearing, sight, speed, and agility

Fang: total invisibility, control over shadows

Nudge: can feel emotions, control emotions, control metal, make people tell the truth, can scream so high It kills, see the past of an object by touching it, control electricity/ computers, speak any language, change physical appearance

Gazzy: make "mushroom clouds" of noxious gas, X-ray vision, control fire, mimic any sound, bombs expert, change physical appearance

Iggy: echo-location, feel colors, blind, super enhanced hearing, can heal, make sonic waves with his hand, control sound, bombs expert, can tell if people are lying, change physical appearance

Angel: mind reading, mind control, empathy links, breathe under water, talk to fish, control water, use anybody else's power as her own, change physical appearance (all mind powers are more powerful then before and nobody can keep her out, even with mind blocks)

**Me: and there are the powers. Review or I will send the School after you!**

**Max: That's a little harsh don't ya think?**

**Me: Nope!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry i couldn't update sooner! School is a very tiersom thing...sooooooo heres the next chapter I guess…. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Re-Called chap-**

**Max: hey you idiot! You forgot something!**

**Me: huh? What? OHHHHH! Oopsies! Maximum Ride and the Characters belong to James Patterson**

**Max: *grumble grumble* I belong to NOBODY!**

**Me: Any whooooo heres the chapter!**

**Re-Called Chapter 2**

"Hello?" a gruff voice question that I knew all too well. It was Fang. I felt my eyes widen in surprise before I quickly shut the phone and slammed it down on the table, disconnecting the phone call. I went and sat down just trying to find out what happened when the phone rang again. I picked it up already knowing who was there.

"Max? Don't hang up!" He said frantically into the phone.

"I'm listening. What do you want?"I stated in a harsh tone my voice seething with venom. I could hear him flinch through the phone at my tone

"Max, I need your help. My group and I can't do this alone." He stated a pleading edge to his voice.

"Your group? So you've already replaced us huh? Great to know." I seethed.

"NO! It's not like that! Could we please discuss this?" _*Sigh*_ I knew I had to go.

"Fine. I'll come when I'm done with my previous engagements." He obviously didn't know we were now uber-famous. We were going to meet the next day right after the MTV awards meaning we were taking our transporting limo to get there on time.

Here's the thing about our limos, not a single one is normal. Our transporting limo is also our Party limo, decked out with gaming systems, Karaoke, and a DJ Flyboy. Wondering why the DJ is a Flyboy? Easy. We destroyed Itex and they are now our servants. Nudge re-programmed them to be loyal and non-violent, also more human-like.

I approached the flock, they were just as angry at Fang as I was we all wanted revenge.

"Hey guys. Fang called and wanted us to meet with him so I agreed." They were all shocked into silence so I spoke again, "We are going right after the MTV awards and we will get our revenge." Smiles breaking out on they're faces we started to plot our revenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now after the MTV awards and we were ecstatic. We had gotten quite a few awards and afterwards I pulled a few strings to finish up the plan. We now had bodyguards. The catch? They are Vampires from the Volturi guard. Let's just say Aro owes me a favor or two. We also decided to keep our formal wear on just to freak him out a bit. We quickly hopped into our transportation limo and sped/teleported to the tiny diner we were meeting at. The limo parked in the back lot of te building and we all hopped out for a quick stretch. Gazzy used his X-ray vision to see inside the building.

"He has a group of Gen 77 kids with him and ….. Max 2! That sleaze bag!" he exclaimed

"Don't worry about it." I said. I meant it. It honestly didn't matter what he did anymore. We hopped back into the limo and I whipped out my cell to make the all important phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: yeah yeah I know it was short but honestly just deal with it.<strong>

**Max: when do I get to beat that a** up?**

**Fang: I resent that**

**Max: Awwwww look who learned his big words!**

**Me: ummmm I will let you figure this out yourselves so um BYE!**

** See that button? It Is a VERY amazing button**

** So you should click it and review my story**

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**

** \/ **

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**


	4. Chapter 4

_~Re-Cap~_

_We hopped back into the limo and I whipped out my cell to make the call._

**Max POV**

"Come out the back door," I said plainly into the receiver "We are waiting."

"Sure thing." He said back. We watched the backdoor of the Diner swing open and Fang's group to all walk out only to be pounced on by Aro's guards. The fought well but it was a losing battle and it was over quickly. The Volturi guards had their vampire speed and strength, they were indestructible. Each of Fang's group was restrained by one of the Volturi guard while Fang and Max 2 were each held by two. My Flyboy, Spy, quickly jumped off the roof and gave us video and audio on the scene. We had him reprogrammed so that when we want to we can see anything he sees and hear anything he hears, hence our visual on the fight.

"Good, The Mistress will be pleased." Spy said in a slightly inflicted but relatively humanoid voice.

"Who is your Mistress?" Fang asked calmly but I could hear the fear and anger in his voice, "What do you want with us?"

"Oh, we don't want all of you! We just want…" Spy trailed off and I realized he was waiting for my instructions.

"The tall one with black hair and tan skin and the one that looks just like me." I said into the mike that would transfer the sound into his ears.

Spy's nod was almost imperceptible before he continued by pointing at Fang and Max 2, "you and you."

"Okay then _Flyboy_" Fang spit. "How about you let the rest of them go?"

"Sorry! No can do, it's against my orders." Spy said cheerfully. He was enjoying this. A LOT.

"Oh then what are your orders?" Max 2 said in a very snarky and rude tone. That B***h!

"I am ordered to bring Him," he said pointing at Fang "to my Mistress first, ALONE." And with that the Volturi guards ran towards the limo at Vamp speeds dragging Fang and Spy in tow.

Spy came up to the main limo door and quickly rapped his knuckles three times letting us know it was him. Maid quickly walked over to the door; yes our limo has a maid, and opened it. (Naturally she was a flyboy)

"Ah! Bring the visitor in quickly. Volturi guards: The Mistress, Young Mistresses and Young Masters are waiting in the back and wish to see you A.S.A.V.P. (as soon as vampiricaly possible). I will keep that _thing_ up her in the front. He can not escape from us." Maid stated in a Flyboy's conflicting voice but with a more girly tone to it. The flyboys, after they were rewired, all had their own personality.

With a nod Aro's guards came to us leaving Fang with Spy and Maid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fang POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'beep beep' my pone chirped. I quickly took a look at the Caller ID and answered it. It was Max.

"Come out the back door of the Diner we are waiting." She said through the phone. Her voice was flat, no emotions at all. She was obviously pissed at me.

"Sure thing." I said quickly as I shut the phone and quickly stood up. Maya (Max 2) along with the rest of the group looked at me questioning my sanity, they thought we were supposed to wait here for Max to come.

"Max wants us to meet her outside, in the back of the Diner." I said quickly and looks of comprehension flashed across their faces and they stood up too, But Ratchet quickly spoke up.

"Why won't she just meet us inside? Why do we have to go out back? Isn't that a little suspicious?" Hmmm now that he put it that way it kinda was but there wasn't much I could do about it, but this was Max we were talking about. She was probably just as paranoid as she used to be and all.

"Yeah it is BUT Max is a very paranoid person so we should just go." I answered all of Ratchet's questions at once. Now you are probably thinking 'When did Fang become Mr. Talkative?' the answer is when I started my own group I discovered it was necessary to talk. *Sigh* I missed the silent days…

We all got up and proceeded to walk out the back door. The second we were all out and the door was shut we were jumped. Damn it! My group wasn't made of fighters! 'We could definitely use some help now Angel!' I thought just incase she was in hearing range. All I got back was a tinkling little giggle. Then it dawned on me maybe they were working for the school now. 'How could she have let the school corrupt her?' I thought sadly.

Just as quickly as the battle had started the battle ended and we were all being held one or two (Me and Maya) of the cloaked figures. This is when I realized I couldn't hear a heartbeat from the figures. They weren't breathing and they didn't have a pulse! No wonder not even Ratchet heard them! They were supposed to be dead. Another figure jumped down from the roof and landed near us. I noticed that when the figure looked at all of us his eyes lingered on me and Maya a little bit longer than the rest.

"Good," he said in a slightly inflicted voice, "The Mistress will be pleased with us."

"Who is your Mistress? I asked as calmly as possible "What do you want with us?"

"Oh! We don't want all of you! We just want…" His voice faded off and he seemed to be listening to something so I strained my ears. I heard a slight crackling, kind of like a electronic voice. ".. you and you" He said pointing at me and Maya 'Shit!' I thought ' it's a Flyboy!' why would flyboys be after us? They haven't been around for months! Why now? We had to meet Max not get captured by the School!

"Okay then _Flyboy_" I sneered "why don't you let the rest of them go?" I jerked my head towards the rest of my group

"Sorry, No can do! That is against my orders!" the flyboy said in a cheerful voice. Dang this flyboy is annoying!

"Oh, then what _ARE_ your orders?" Maya said back in a snarky voice. I swear sometimes it is like having Max there next to me.

"I am ordered to bring him to my Mistress first." ' Oh shit! He pointed at me' I didn't have time to register what happened but all of the sudden I got a strange urge to close my eyes. Once they were closed I felt a breeze in my hair. When I opened my eyes I was in front of a VERY long limo still being held by the guards. What the F**k!


End file.
